15 years later
by techna96
Summary: Post-manga! Follow Frankie Stein, a young bi-polar meister with a fake arm, and her weapon Blades, a shy giant who lacks confidence, as they start there journey at the DWMA. See some of your favorite characters all grown up to! But, something is coming. They say History repeats it's self, are they right? SteinXMarie, SoulXMaka, other pairings depend on you! Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Finding a weapon

**PLEASE READ! THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE MANGA! I didn't know if Stein and Marie had a boy or girl so I made her a girl. I would love suggestions and helpful comments. I think I'm gonna have Soul and Maka together. Let me know if you want others together! I'm really sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes. Let me know if I make any of the original cast to OCC!**

My name is Frankie Stein. If that name sounds familiar then you know my dad Franken. He was one of the DWMAs best students and teachers. He still teaches, but not as much. My dad is a little, strange? That's okay though. I don't like normal, it's boring. He doesn't seem like the guy who could ever settle down, mom said he isn't. But that's why she loved him.

My mom's name is Marie. She was a death scythe when the former shinigami sama was around. She helps out at the school sometimes but she mostly stays at home.

It's funny, I always see other families. And they are weird. They are all lovely dovy, and no fun. With my family there is action, craziness, and always full of surprises. It scares mom, but I know she likes it. She won't admit though.

I'm freaking out though! I'm staring my first day at the DWMA! My dad's a famous meister and my mom's a death scythe! If that doesn't put pressure on you I don't know what will!

**Chapter one: Finding a weapon. **

I've been around the school before. But not very far. My dad brought me here when he had no idea what to do with me. Mom was pissed. Don't tell her I said that though. She hates it when I curse. I told her it's been proven by science that cursing helps relives stress. She got pissed again and broke a 'coffee cup'(by cup I mean beaker.)

I made it to the freshman room. I opened the door and saw many young weapons and meisters.

"Frankie, you've gotten so big since I've seen you."

I turned around and saw a tall woman. She had long black hair held up in a band. "Hello " I said. She smiled and shook her head.

"You can just call me Tsubaki. So are you a meister or a wepon."

"I am a meister." I said flatly. There was a chance I could have been a weapon.

"Okay take this!" She smiled and handed me a name tag. It stated I was a meister. Just then the door busted open.

"YO TSUBAKI! HOW'S IT GOING WITH THE MIDGETS!" Oh no, this guy I remembered. "SO THIS IS THE NEW BATCH!? GOOD LUCK LIVING UP TO OUR EXPECTIONS! I AM THE POWERFUL BLACK*STAR!" It's kinda hard to forget somebody like that. Dad said he hoped Black*Star would have grown up a bit, but wasn't that surprised when he didn't.

"Black*Star be quite." Tsubaki ask nicely. She sighed. "Well, as you can see there are many meisters and weapons in this class. Here at the DWMA, you are trained to help keep the world at peace. A while ago, we hunted down kishins and witches. But now we have treaties with the witches. Your teacher will explain more tomorrow."

"Uh miss?" A boy with a accent raised his hand. "Could you explain what a kishin is?"

"JESUS KID!" Black*Star yelled. "How stupid are you?!"

"BLACK*STAR!" Tsubaki yelled. She sighed. "Like I said more will be explained tomorrow. Right now, I encourage you to look around this room and find the right partner. Don't feel rushed, take all the time you need. You might just find the perfect partner by keeping your eyes open. Don't judge them to soon, they could end up being your best friend." She sounded like she was talking with experience.

"YOU HEARD HER! SPLIT UP, YOU MIGHT EVEN HAVE A CHANCE AS BECOMING HALF THE MAN I AM!"

Everybody broke up. I grew up in death city, and lot of the kids this year didn't. "Hey beauty!" I turned around and saw guy with black hair and blue eyes. "Your the daughter of professor stein and a death scythe right?"

"Yes. I am."

He got really close. "What do you say about being my meister?"

I smirked and ran my finger down his cheast. "I don't know."

"Come on, a girl like you should be with a real weapon we could have lots of fun."

"Fun you say?" My smirked grew as my hand went further down. "How about..."

"OWWWWWWWW! LET GO!"

I had ahold of his balls. "How about I take you to my dad to dissect you? If you're as good as you say I'm sure you would be a great subject. He's always complaining about how he needs new ones."

"Could you please let go?" He winded, tears coming from his eyes.

"Alright. All you had to do was ask nicely." I let go of his personal area.

"You'll pay for that."

"Awww come on I was only kidding."

"Whatever..." He limped away.

"Dumb ass." I mumbled. I turned and saw more weapons and meisters talking. But they didn't phase me. What got my attention was the boy who asked about kishins earler. He wore dusty green ropes that only covered one of his shoulders. His skin was tan and his exposed shoulder had tribal like tatoos. He was very tall and had baggy dirty blond hair and brown eyes. I didn't understand why nobody was going up to him. He was very intimating, tall and muscular. But I could tell he was shy and nervous.

I walked up to him "Hello there."

"Um, hello." He had spanish accent.

"I'm Frankie." He didn't say anything. "And you arrrreeee?"

"Oh, right I'm Alberto."

**POV Blades.**

I stood in the corner, waiting for the introductions to start. I was nervous, I am the only person from my tribe who ever got to come to a school outside of it. I got offered a scholarship and my family incised I go. A lot of people looked my way but then they hurried away. I sighed. I hated being big. People always thought I was scary.

I heard the door open and looked up a Strange girl walked in. She had on a long white lab coat with stitches on it. It was open so I could see she had baggy grey pants and a pale yellow shirt underneath. She had glasses and gold brown eyes. Her hair was short, grey, and curly. She had a flat billed hat with the shinigami logo on it. She had a convenient look on her face, but I could tell she was hiding something.

"Hey Jason, check it out." A boy near me spoke. "Do you think that's her?"

Jason was a boy with black hair and blue eyes. "Sure is, I can tell with that coat of hers. That meister is mine."

"How are gonna get her?"

"A girl like her can be won over with some sappy words. I need a real powerful meister like her to get me to the top. Just watch and learn Silas."

Introductions started and I felt like an idiot not knowing what a kishin was. Nobody came up to me when it was time to meet and great. I tried not to laugh when the girl with grey hair hurt Jason.

"Hello there." I was surprised. It was the grey haired girl.

"Um, hello." I said nervously

"I'm Frankie." I didn't say anything. "And you arrrreeee?"

"Oh, right I'm Alberto." My face got red. "I mean Blades!"

"Well is it Blades or Alberto?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh, both. I changed my name to Blades when I arrived."

"Ahh that makes sense. Where you from? Mexico?"

_Why does everyone assume I'm from Mexico? _"I'm from a small village in Brazil."

Her glasses twinkled in the sunlight coming from the window. "That explanes a lot. You don't need to act so scared of the city."_Was it that obvious? _"You need a tour guide?"

My eyes widened in surprise. "Um, yes."

She grabbed my hand. "Great come on! I'll show you the way to the boys dorm afterwards!"

We were walking down the school when I finally got the courage to talk. "Did.. did you grow up here?"

"Yea.. my mom and dad work here!" I stopped. _Why would a girl like her want to hang out with me?_ "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I..I..."

"I I I I" She bonked me on the head. "Stop doubting yourself! NOW ONWARDS." She had my hand in death grip as we walked down the giant stairs.


	2. Chapter 2: Training Begains

_**SORRY FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS.**_

**Chapter 2: Training begins**

I want to see the moon. I've seen pictures of it. But I've never seen the real thing. Only a giant black ball. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said.

My mom walked into the room. "Sooo... how was it?!"

"Fine I guess."

My mom frowned. "Oh really? Did you find a partner?"

"I think so. We start training tomorrow."

"Hmmm." My mom put her finger on her chin. "I think Maka is leading that class tomorrow. Sooo.." _Oh no, mom has that weird look on her face. _"Tsubaki told me that you were getting along with a boy! What's he like!?"

_GOD DAMN IT MOM! _"Why do you always have to act like that when I talk to a boy!"

"I'm sorry, it's just exciting! When I was your age that was all I had in mind! Maybe now you will start dressing up a bit, lets see what could you wear..." _Oh shit.. not this again. I gotta think of something that will get her mind off of it._

"Uhhh mom stop, remember the sooner I get a boyfriend the sooner I get married and the sooner I have kids. Do you really wanna be a grandmother?"

My mom stopped talking and a look shock hit her. "Oh well... boys are stupid anyway!" She dashed over to the door. "Bye bye have a good day at school tomorrow!" SLAM!

"Hehe, works every time." Just then my phone rang. New students got phones with limited messaging and minute on them. It was from Blades.

_Helo? I'd thes Frkei? Itz Blads._

Of course Blades didn't know how to text. _Yup it's me. You need practice at texting. What's going on?_

_Tge otger Boyz at teh dorm are takling about uniform? _

_Oh yea. The school has all different kinds you can get. You can wear casual clothes as well._

_Buy I lije my clothez._

_That's fine to!_

_I git to bes niw. Curfew _

"So who you textin." I screamed and rolled off my bed.

"JESUS CHRIST DAD! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?!"

**3rd POV**

The first year students were all in a small gym waiting for class to start.

"BLADES OVER HERE!" Blades saw Frankie running over to him. She skidded to stop.

"Frankie, you seem excited."

"Today we get to kick some ass! Of course I am! I never got to ask you official though! Do you want to be my weapon partner?!"

Blades was surprised. He had asked the older boys about the name Frankie Stein. Turned out she was the daughter of a death scythe and a famous meister.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked.

"It's, it's just that.." She put her hand on his mouth.

"If you're gonna say something about my family then shut up."

Blades raised an eyebrow. This girl was very headstrong and a bit bipolar. The girls in his village where very different.

She took her hand away so he could speak. "How come you want to be my meister?"

She smiled. "I have no fucking clue! For all I know we might not be compatible."

"Compatible?"

Frankie face palmed. "You don't know much about souls do you?"

The giant blushed. "No."

Before they could even speak the door opened. In walked Sid the Zombie. _So mom was wrong, big surprise. _Frankie thought.

"Alright. My names Sid. And today you're gonna get in groups of two, one weapon and meister. Try to get a feel on each others soul wavelengths." Frankie swore she could see question marks over Blades head. "You will be evaluated on your choice and given advice over the next couple of days. The next days are full of pre evaluations so we can look back at them during the mid term. Now, let's get going."

Frankie turned towards Blades. "Come on, lets see it."

Blades looked down. "I don't mean to be rude but your a little small. And I..."

Frankie's eyebrow twitched and she scowled. "Size doesn't matter. Just turn into a weapon already."

"Yes. Yes mam!" Blades turned into a weapon and Frankie caught him with ease. She was impressed with the beauty.

Blades was a Scythe, which she was very happy about, but he had two blades. One coming out of the left and right side of the top. The blades where a dusty green color and looked like it had vines wrapping around it. The handle was brown and the vine pattern continued to travel down it. The handle also had the same tribal tattoos he did.

"Well what do you think, is it alright?" Blades asked.

Frankie ran her hands up and down the handle. "I've never seen a scythe like this before." Frankie said admiring the beauty of the scythe.

"Sorry."

"No, it's amazing. Two Blades. And our souls seem to respond together.'

"What does that mean?"

"Well, you see those two over there."

"Yea."

"He can't lift a small sickle. And he looks a lot stronger than I do. But I can lift you easily." She lifted the scythe. "If souls are not compatible, there can be struggles while working with one another."

"Do you know how to tell?"

"No, not yet. I'm still learning Soul Perception from my dad. It's pretty hard. But it will let me read the souls of the living."

"Wow."

Frankie smiled. "How about I give you a try now then."

"Alright. If you think so."

Frankie made sure they had enough space. She put Blades in front of her. She took a breath and let her fingers fly. She spun Blades around with ease. She stopped.

"Wow, that was amazing." Blades said.

"Glad to see you're gaining some confidence. Now, let's try that again."

"How are you so tired? I did most of the work." Frankie looked down at the weapon who was now lying down in his human form.

"I, I'm just dizzy from all the spinning."

"Don't worry, you get used to it." They both looked behind them and saw a man with white hair and red eyes.

"Oh, hello Soul-senpa." Frankie did a little nod.

"I've known you since you were a baby Frankie. You don't need to act like that, it's not cool." Soul put his hand out. "Come on, get up." Blades took the hand of the last death scythe. Soul was surprised on how heavy the kid was. Soul had to look up a bit to see him. "How tall are you?"

"6'5 sir."

"How old are you?"

"I... I just turned 15."

Soul looked the boy over again. "Yea, I find that hard to believe." Soul turned to Frankie. "Maka wanted me to tell you to meet her after school."

"Okay! Tell her I said see her soon."

Soul turned to leave but stopped. "Hey Blades a word of advice. Trust your meister and you'll do fine."

"HEY BIG GUY COME HERE!" Blades had just walked into his room In the boys dorm. A boy with a bandana and goggles on his head was waving his hand. Him and a bunch of other boys were trying to lift a bed.

"What is it?" Blades asked as he walked over.

The boys gave up trying to lift the bed. "You're Blades right? I'm Pyro!"

"Hello nice to meet you."

"Yea, well you look big and strong. We're trying to make a few of the beds into bunk beds, but we can't lift them. Think you can lend us a hand?"

"Um, sure?" Blades said. He grabbed the small twin bed and lifted it with ease. All the smaller boys watched in awe. "Where should I put it?"

"Oh, right! Put it right here." For the rest of the day till bedtime, Blades helped all the boys, happy to have some made some friends. But he didn't know he was also making some enemies.

"All Right focus. Don't let anything around you bother you. Send your Soul out and try to sense the souls around you."

"I'm trying." Frankie hissed. She gave up and flopped on her back. Maka smiled and sat down next to her. She plucked some grass and covered the younger meisters face with it.

"Why are you even worrying about it, I didn't figure how to see Souls till I was in my second year. It took your dad trying to kill me to activate it."

Frankie blew the grass out of her face. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"Don't worry, it'll come to you."

**Frankie's POV**

I woke up with my arm hurting. _Shit _I thought. I got out of my bed and dragged myself to my desk with my right hand cradling my left arm. I tried to dig through my toolbox when a sharp pain hit me. I looked at my left shoulder and one of the wires had popped out. "Damn it." I whispered. I was about to dig back in when a heard a soft knock on my door.

"Yea?"

"Frankie? You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." I tried to lie.

"Then why do I feel your soul trembling."

One of the many tips if you ever come to my house. Don't ever try to lie to my dad.

"Was it hurting earlier?"

"It was sore a little after my practice with Blades." I was lying on my stomach on my bed with my dad checking out my left arm.

"Blades huh, he's the boy who got the scholarship? Interesting." I heard a my dad dig around for a new tool. "I'll have to meet him."

"What where you doing up?"

"I was finishing up some research when heard your feet walking above my personal lab."

"Of course." I said smartly. "What where you researching?"

"Not really researching, I was finishing a order for some new parts. I finished my design for your new arm."

"Really? Why do I need a new one?"

"Well, this one will be much sturdier. Fire proof, water proof, and should be able to take at least 8 times more damage then this one."

"That'll come in handy." I joked. "Ow, sorry I know you hate puns."

My dad smirked. "It's not that, two of your main nerve wires are noted. This may hurt." I muffled a small scream in my pillow. "told you so."

"Haha, smart ass."

"Where do you think you get it from?"

"Fair point." I sighed. My dad let me up and a sat up and looked at him. "So how long?"

He started to screw his screw. "I have most of the parts, and I rushed ordered the rest. So possible a week, then Friday we'll do the surgery so you have the weekend to recover." My dad stopped screwing. "One problem though, I don't have a way to make it look like a real arm like the one you have now."

"Oh. Well, that's okay... I wear a long coat anyway. I'll just add some gloves."

We sat there quiet for a minute. "You don't have anything to be ashamed of. It's not like it was your fault." Dad spoke up.

"And it wasn't yours either."

My dad just smiled and walked towards the door. "Get some sleep. You have physical evaluations tomorrow. Don't want you falling asleep."

"I wonder what your old students would think if they saw you like this. Getting soft?" I yelped and closed my eyes when I saw something fly passed my face. I peeked an eye open and saw a scalable next to my face sucked in the wood of my bed board.

"You were saying?"

**Blades POV**

"Good job Frankie, 6.05 seconds on the dash. Now try the shot put."

I sat and watched my new meister get ready for the shot put. "Pyro? What's the point of all this?"

Pyro was still stretching. "Well, I think they just want to see how healthy and active we are."

"What does it matter if the weapons are though?"

"A weapon protects his meister. So you gotta be ready for anything!"

"Oh, right. From the kishins right?" I asked.

Pyro got up and stretched his shoulders. "That and jealous boys." I followed Pyro's gaze and saw Jason giving Frankie the stink eye.

"I see, I never got to ask you. Are you a weapon or meister?"

"MEISTER!" The red haired boy said proudly. "Haven't found the right weapon yet. I tried picking up a sickle yesterday, it didn't work out though."

"Oh, well I wish you good luck!"

"You to!" He turned to where Frankie finished her shot put. "I don't think you'll need it though."

"Hey big guy over here!" I realized that was a new nickname he had picked up. He turned around and saw a the man that who had called me stupid standing next to Miss. Tsubaki. I walked over there.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked worried.

"No, no. Black*Star has something he needs to tell you." Tsubaki nudged him. "Black*Star" She hissed

"Huh, or right. Uhhh.." He looked at Miss. Tsubaki, who was smiling, but her eyes said she was gonna kill him. "Sorry about calling you stupid the other day..."

"Oh." I said a little surprised. "It's fine."

"Great so we cool?" Black*Star held his fist out. Luckily Pyro had showed me what it meant. I held out mine and was about to say alright when he grabbed my hand. "No we're not! We gotta settle this like men! Come here!" He dragged me to a tree stump with a lot of people following. He sat down and held his arm up. "Alright, I would challenge you to a fight. But I don't want to get in trouble for beating the shit out of a kid. So let's have a friendly arm wrestling match!"

I didn't know what to say. But then Frankie ran up from behind. "Your on Spiky! Sit down and show him how it's done!" I sat down. I didn't know the rules of the game. Maybe it was like the leg wrestling tournaments at home, only with arms. I held my arm and hand up and Black*Star grabbed it. Frankie got between us. "Alright, ready! GO!"

I felt Black*Star start to push against my hand. His face started to grow red. Everyone was quiet. "Pss, Frankie... Frankie..."I whispered. She came down in my ear.

"You have no idea what you're supposed to be doing do you?" She whispered back.

"Maybe."

"Just pushed against his hand until his touches the stumped."

"Oh, okay." I started to push and Black*Star's hand started to go down slowly. But then he started to push harder, so I started to push harder, then he started to push harder, so I pushed a little harder. *CRACK BOOM* Me and Black*Stars elbows were now hanging in the air. The tree stump had cracked and you could see the roots of it. I felt bad for the old tree.

"So, it's a draw?" Miss. Tsubaki said shrugging.

**3rd POV**

"What do you know?" A woman said watching the the large weapon. "It seems he has inherited his father's inhuman strength. "This is gonna be fun."

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Again sorry for errors. But I hope you like this so far! If you have an idea for the story, let me know! Pre-warning. You may see a little different side to Stein when he's alone with Frankie and/or Marie. Just wait a few chapters when I get to how Frankie lost her arm, your'll see what I mean._**


End file.
